I'm Just One Kid
by jazzybizzle
Summary: One's the Avatar. One's the Circus Freak. One can read auras, and his is just as bright as hers. A series of oneshots centered around the two most bubbly and optimistic of their groups. TY LAANG
1. Braid

**Ty Laang is too adorable for words and needs recognition. Sooo every thought and idea I get, I'm gonna post it here! Hope you guys like :] Some will be longer than others when it comes to length; some short and sweet and others long and aangsty. Ya just never know!**

* * *

It normally takes her forever to braid her hair.

But right now, sitting in a comfy perch while Aang's behind her, it isn't so bad.

A soft smile spreads across her face, and she keeps her head tilted down. She doesn't see the smile adorned on his face as he continues to thread his fingers through her hair over and over again in the same pattern.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he suddenly stopped.

"I'll be right back. I got an idea!" he told her, and then he got up and flew off with his staff.

When he said he'd be right back, he wasn't kidding.

He wasn't even gone a minute.

Aang sat back down, this time with a handful of flowers. As he continued with the braid, he began adding flowers artfully, positioning them where they needed to go; the sizes ranged from big to medium to small and everything in between, pink and white sprinkled in her chestnut brown hair. Ty Lee spotted the flowers lying next to his knee and smiled wider. He was closer this time. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

Definitely _not_ distracting. Nope.

Aang liked the feel of Ty Lee's hair. _Loved_ it. Loved the way how silky each strand felt as it danced through his fingertips. _She's going to love it_.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you secretly a florist?"

Aang laughed. "Wouldn't be the first time somebody asked me that. I don't see why I can't be both."

"An Avatar _and_ a florist! Hm...is there anything you _can't_ do?"

"Well-"

Ty Lee giggled. "You know what I mean!"

Reaching the end of her braid, Aang ran his thumb over the tail, feeling disappointed now. He didn't have an excuse to be close to her anymore. Forcing a bright smile, he bent water and swung his arm around her so she could see her reflection. "Check it out!"

Ty Lee gasped, hands flying to cup each side of her head. "Agni, this is so pretty!" She turned her face this way and that.

"So are you." It's blurted out before he can stop himself.

She, however, wasn't offended. In fact, she faintly blushed and smiled even _wider_.

"Thanks, _cutie_." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, hopping to her feet. "I'm gonna go find Katara!"

Aang watched her flip away, cheeks warm and his stomach full of butterflies. "O-Okay."


	2. Chi Blocking

"How do you do that?"

Ty Lee tumbled down from her handstand, rolling gracefully back up to her feet. "Do what?" she smiled, eager to know.

"Chi blocking." Aang smiled back. "How do you do it?"

Rare mischief danced in those grey, doe eyes of hers. "Interested?"

He shrugged a shoulder, leaning towards her from the side. "A little. Will you be willing to teach me?"

She's leaning too. "A little. Will you be willing to learn?"

Closer. "A little."

Shoulders touching. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Smiles widen. "Okay."

* * *

"Okay! Now for starters, let me show you the pressure points on the body."

"Sounds simple enough," said Aang.

And then she came closer, taking his hand in hers.

"Alright. Pay attention." Even though it was slightly difficult for her to focus as well. She guided his hand to her face, and Aang resisted the urge to cradle the soft skin. "You have the eyes - yes, your eyes count, but then again as the Avatar you wouldn't want to go around jabbing people in the eye...anyway!" He chuckled. "Beneath the cheekbones..."

She was guiding his hand where to go, but he seemed to know where to move his hand before she said it. His fingertips curved into the gentle, round structure of her cheekbones, and the warrior gulped inaudibly. "The ears...behind the ears..."

Aang nodded, his index finger tracing her earlobe as he came down.

The lower his hand went, the more nervous the two became, but then again - it could be worse.

"There's the throat...the neck, inside your collarbone..." her hand moves his along swiftly, pausing at points to adjust the proper way to hold his fingers together at that part. His eyes followed every movement. Every touch.

"The tricep," she had him hold her there, and she felt his hand shift underneath hers. She smiled. He was a quick learner. "The inside, and the outside of your elbow. Your forearm..."

Her eyes were on his face the entire time. He was so adorable when he was in concentration. She's noticed if something was difficult for him, his eyebrows went down an inch. Earlier on, when he was touching her face he showed no sign of struggle.

It certainly wasn't that.

His eyebrows creased when she held him by the wrist, holding his hand upright for him to see. "The inside, the outside of your wrist..." She ran her thumb across his smooth, calloused skin. "The webs in-between, and your fingers. Got it so far?"

"Mhm," Aang hummed and nodded.

"There's also the armpits to consider. I mean, armpits are gross but if someone raises a hand at you to attack, what better way than to, ya know?" Ty Lee shivered. "Anyways," she reached for his hand again, and he looked down in alarm when his fingers cupped oh so easily around her waist. "For the midriff area of the body you want to go here," she gave his hand a squeeze before inching it further across her toned belly. Aang remained calm. But on the inside, it finally hit him. _He was in uncharted territory right now_.

Right below her breasts now. "Solar plexus." She even _knew_ the word.

Across her ribs and down. _How far was she having him go?_

"Now since you're a boy..." _Great Spirits, now what?_ "One of your pressure points is, well, you know-"

"Yeah, think I got it." They both laughed nervously.

"Okay." And she stepped just a little closer. Enough that he could kiss her if he wanted. At that moment, he kinda wanted to.

And her hand grasped his thigh.

Scratch that. Now he _really_ wanted to.

"You will want to get here," she squeezed. "The inside of your thigh, the back of your knee, as well as the inside too." She stood up straight, and Aang thanked every spirit watching him that she didn't bend down further. If someone came out and saw them like this...

_How embarrassing_.

"Then, of course, the inside of your ankle and the back of your ankle and the instep of your foot!" Ty Lee finished with confidence, hands on her hips. "Any questions, my pupil?"

"Uh, yeah..." He lightly blushed. "When you...jab a person in the face..."

"Mhm?" Her heart raced when he took her face into his hands. He was getting taller.

"Or with any of the more...personal..areas in the body..." She stayed quiet as he fumbled over his words, but his hands slowly smoothed themselves down her face and back up again. She was just so _soft_. "Is it different with girls? Do you have to slack in your form or-?"

"Whatever it takes to take them down," Ty Lee nodded, ignoring the first. Even she didn't know. She's nailed a handful of men right in their cabbages, but never has she ever tried to jab Azula right up her - yeah.

Her hands found his, holding them between them, a bright smile spreading across her face. "Would you like to practice now?"

* * *

"Perfect! Now you're ready to go against a bender!" Ty Lee clapped.

"Uh-?"

"Katara!"

_Oh no._

"Yes?" Katara asked as she approached the two, looking from one grey eyed teen to the next.

"Could you be a sweet sugar cake and help us with something?" Ty Lee clasped her hands in front of her in a begging stance, batting her eyelashes and biting her lip.

"Help you with _what_?" It was Zuko who spoke this time, literally coming out of freaking _nowhere_.

"Cuddle Lord! I was just teaching Aang how to-"

"Please don't call me that."

"-_chi block_," Ty Lee finished, fighting a smile as she gave her old friend a knowing look.

"Chi blocking, huh?" Katara crossed her arms, fully intrigued. "What made you want to learn that, Aang?"

"Uh-"

_"So,_ we've been practicing together for a while, and I thought, why not ask a bender to join us?" Ty Lee piped up. "Whaddaya say, Kitty-Kat?"

Katara laughed wholeheartedly. "Sure! Why not? I'd love t-"

Zuko's hands were on Katara's shoulders, gentle but with purpose, moving her to the side. "Let me take this one."

"Me and you, hotman?" Aang grinned, and Zuko groaned. More nicknames.

"That's perfect!" Ty Lee was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Kit, you and me versus each other - sweetie, you go against Zuzu. The objective is to disarm the bender you're going against. Got it?"

Aang's cheeks burned, no pun intended, at the pet name, but nodded and smiled in response. Katara shrugged, and Zuko shot her a quick shake of his head; Katara put her hands on her hips, and Zuko sighed, finally nodding his head stubbornly at Ty Lee.

Ty Lee giggled and clapped. "Yay! Let's do this!"

* * *

And by the time the spar was over, Aang and Ty Lee high fived each other and hugged, walking away in victory while they left the two benders numbed and in a very awkward position that Sokka will find later.


	3. Amazing

**A/N: these are all oneshots, so chances are that each prompt is nothing related to the next :] just clearing the air.**

* * *

"One hot squat, two hot squat-"

Sometimes Aang really hated Zuko.

"Zuko!" Nearly whining now. "I'm a grown man, you can't make me do hot squats anymore!"

"One - you're _seventeen_. Two - adults _don't whine_. And three - if it wasn't for me you probably wouldn't have learned firebending, which could use some work. So I suggest you get back to your hot squats."

"Monkey feathers..." Aang grumbled under his breath.

"It can't be that horrible, can it?" a giggly voice said from up above him, and Aang looked up just as Ty Lee landed lightly in front of him, walking up to him on her hands.

_"You_ try doing hot squats continuously for two hours!"

Ty Lee giggled again. "Tense?"

"Me? Whaat? Nooo."

The giggles continued, she now plopping down in front of him as he flopped on his back. "Rough day?" Small fingers thread through his hair, and he found it very soothing. He knew there was more than one reason that he decided to grow it out again.

"You can say that." Aang closed his eyes. "Zuko wants me to be at the top of my game, I guess."

"He just wants you to do your best. He really cares about you. You're like a little brother to him."

He opened an eye. Twinkling. "What am I to you?"

"Hm..." Ty Lee hummed artfully, pretending to think hard. Smiling, she leaned down and slowly began to crawl up his body, lowering herself completely on top of him when they were perfectly aligned from head to toe. Aang grinned back, his hands now on her hips to keep her there. "Everything," she decided.

"Everything?"

"_Everything_."

"Really?"

She nuzzled him with her nose. "Why of course, sweetie!" She pouted, "Why?"

"N-Nothing! It's just...well..." He smiled sheepishly. "No one's ever...and I just...I-I kinda...you know?"

"No." She giggled.

Aang grinned cheekily. "Okay, that came out wrong."

"English, please?"

"What I _mean_ is," he laughed, "it's nice to feel wanted..._that_ way. You know...to finally have someone who means the same way as you do to them. I finally know what that feels like. And it's...it's amazing, and you're..._amazing_, and this," he laced their fingers, "is _amazing_ and..." He gazed up at her in wonder. "Know what I mean?"

Ty Lee sighed blissfully. "That's _so_ romantic!"

Aang chuckled, his laughter increasing as her lips fell on his.


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

**Light babies anyone?**

* * *

"Daddy?"

Aang smiled without opening his eyes. Experience, plus his gifts with earthbending, allowed him to pick up his daughter's small footsteps before she even came in sight. When he was up, she was up. And it was the other way around when she was a baby.

"Good morning, sweetie. Shouldn't you be eating breakfast? Does Mommy know you're out here?"

He sensed her shifting her weight from one foot to the next, her heartbeat picking up in just the slightest, and could _see_ the smile on her face. Clear in her voice. "I didn't exactly give her time to...answer?"

Aang's smile widened and he finally let his eyes flutter open. The sun was higher in the sky now, coloring the surface in pinks and blues with its shine. He turned around using the palms of his hands and came face to face with one out of the three children the Spirits had graced him to have. On Ji.

On Ji was the middle child, Kuzon being his oldest son and Bumi the baby of the family. She was a mirror image of him, from the eyes to the child roundness that made her face perfectly round - _and her smile_. Spirits, he loved her smile. He adored her. He never knew what it was like to have a daughter, especially since his closest friends had them. And then On Ji was born, and it changed _everything_.

He loved all three of his children unconditionally, of course. Don't get him wrong. Like On Ji was to him, Kuzon was exactly like Ty Lee. _Exactly_. Aang's first born. His first child. He remembered the day he was born very clearly. The day Kuzon took his first steps towards his beautiful wife, and then him right after. The way his eyes lit up when he first visited the Fire Nation. And his multiple, multiple aunts.

Aang chuckled. Then On Ji came along. She was born in the afternoon ( and Bumi was born at sunset ). His baby girl. _She_ took her first steps towards him. _She_ always stayed attached to his hip wherever he went when he was not in meetings around the world. _She_ curled into his arms when she couldn't sleep.

_She_ was the very one who sneezed one day and the unexpected powerful burst coming from her small body sent her flying out of her seat at the dinner table. Kuzon laughed at the bewildered expression on his little sister's face ; Ty Lee gasped, shooting Kuzon a stern look before her wide eyes flickered to her husband's face ; Bumi, as small as he was, could only gurgle and clap his chubby hands together excitedly, bouncing in Ty Lee's lap.

And Aang was shocked to tears.

On Ji was an _airbender_.

"Can I meditate with you?" On Ji asked, hands clasped together in enthusiasm.

He didn't hesitate. "Yes, you most definitely can!"

On Ji beamed and plopped down next to him, getting into the lotus position naturally.

"There you two are!" Ty Lee sighed in relief as the two came into the kitchen some time later, identical smiles on their faces. "Don't run off like that, okay?"

"I was just looking for Dad to ask him if I could meditate with him." On Ji shrugged simply as Ty Lee wiped her cheekbone with the pad of her thumb.

"Would it hurt to tell me where you're going? _Before_ you run off?" Ty Lee's lips twitched upwards in a little smile.

"You would have told me to eat my breakfast first. And by then, I would have missed my chance!"

"It's never too late for meditation." Aang winked.

"It's never too early for meditation either!" On Ji agreed.

"Nuh uh!" Bumi piped up, and Kuzon shoved his face in his food. Both Aang and Ty Lee started to open their mouths to say something, only to stop when Bumi's white-covered face suddenly popped up and he began laughing hysterically.

"Kuzon, apologize." Ty Lee put a hand on her hip.

"Chill, Mom! You don't see him complaining, do you?" Kuzon giggled himself.

"That was still impolite and very mean," Aang scolded, circling around the table to sit at the head of it. Passing Kuzon, he ruffled his son's hair, the latter giggling and feebly attempting to escape his father's loving clutches. "Only do it if he _asks_ you to," he added playfully.

Ty Lee's wide eyes narrowed, a frustrated sound coming from her pink lips as she wiped all the gunk off of Bumi's face. She was looking right at Aang, and he couldn't avoid her gaze. He was in trouble.

"Just...not with your mother around," Aang whispered loudly with a wink, and Kuzon winked back at him with a toothy grin. Ty Lee's gaze only darkened. Oh yes. He was in very deep, deep trouble later.

* * *

"Am I in trouble?" Aang smirked without looking up from his paperwork.

_"Very!"_ Ty Lee snarled, marching into his office.

"Okay. If you're gonna kill me, could ya do it quietly? I want the kids to sleep good tonight."

"I don't want our kids to ever think that bullying is okay!" she snapped, and he, having already gotten up and made his way over to her, placed a finger over her mouth, gently shushing her.

"What makes you think they're bullying each other? Sweetie, boys will be boys - and yes, that means they're going to wrestle around and be tough with each other. You were raised differently - with _sisters_. I get that you wanna prevent fights from escalating or something serious from happening. Believe me. I do too. But you have to trust me on this. Okay?" He smiled down at her tenderly. During his small speech, he felt her relax under his touch and his words, now sporting a pout with big eyes and puckered lips.

Ty Lee nodded and kissed his finger, turning her face to give the inside of his wrist the same treatment when his hand moved back to cradle her face.

"I just don't want them to end up the same way I did," she mumbled, and he coaxed her chin up with his knuckles, his concerned grey eyes staring down deeply into her own. "Being someone's doormat...doing anything they could to get the attention they craved but never got..."

"Hey, hey..." The other hand came up, thumb stroking her cheekbone. "Kuzon, On Ji, and Bumi have two loving parents who care for them so much, and an even _bigger_ family from all around the world. Not to mention that they're going to see five special people tomorrow." He smiled wide and Ty Lee returned it half-heartedly. "You sure you don't wanna come with us, sweetheart? It's never too late to pack something. I can pack your bags if you want me to-"

Ty Lee's smile began to grow, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his nose. "Aren't you sweet..."

"I just don't want you to be alone..." His arms draped around her slender frame, sheathed in her Acolyte robes. "Zuko, Katara, and the kids...They'd be so happy to see you." She hesitated, and he squeezed her a little tighter. "Katara's gonna need some company while Zuko and I are wrapped up in meetings together. The kids will have each other, but they're gonna be a handful..."

"Are you trying to convince me to change my mind?"

His hands traveled up. "Is it working?"

"Hm..." Their lips barely touched now, one ghosting over the other in a never-ending game of cat and mouse. "Try harder, Avatar."

Aang's lips pulled up devilishly. "Are the kids asleep?" he whispered in her ear, and she nodded. "Did you shut the door on your way in here?" Ty Lee nodded again, gasping as she felt her body being lifted off the floor and set down on his desk.

Aang leaned close to her face, slipping oh so easily between her legs. "You probably should have."

Her lidded gaze met his, their smiles matching from the playful manner to the more passionate meaning behind it all. He was brought forward with a thrust from her legs, already having made themselves at home around his waist, and their lips finally met in a searing kiss.

* * *

"We're here!" Kuzon cheered, leaning as far as he could out of Appa's saddle.

"Careful, sweetie," Ty Lee reminded him.

"Is it true that Uncle Zuko's coronation took place here, Dad?" On Ji asked.

"Yep! Right there to be exact." Aang pointed down below, and the children gasped, each child trying to climb over the other to look. Aang shared an amused look with his wife and chuckled, his eyes then returning to the view. The Fire Nation truly was beautiful, especially around this time of year.

After finding a good place to land, Aang was the first to hop off of Appa, stroking his fur a few times to show his gratitude. Kuzon picked up his brother, and the two jumped down together. On Ji used her airbending to give herself a little boost, but moved just a little too fast. Aang caught her in his arms, kissing her cheek, and set her down. Then he looked up at his wife expectantly.

Ty Lee leaned over the saddle, a bright expression on her face. "If I jump, will you catch me?"

That expression was something that touched both of their hearts. Those seven words were what drew them together.

But that was a story for another time.

So he smiled back at her and gave the exact words he'd always give her. "Always."

Ty Lee smiled and stood, turning her back to him with her arms stretched out on either side of her body. Then, closing her eyes, she took a step backward and let herself fall.

He caught her, scooping her up in his arms bridal style, and they leaned in simultaneously for a kiss.

"Eugh, _Oogies_!" A boy's voice exclaimed, causing every head to whip around.

There, standing at the very top of the steps, was-

"Lu Ten!" On Ji exclaimed excitedly.

Lu Ten came running down the stairs, his ponytail swinging back and forth behind him. He looked just like his father, but had his mother's beautiful blue eyes.

"Lu Ten, wait up!"

Kya, mocha skinned and gold eyed, wasn't far behind the middle child, running in a sprint with Ursa on her hip, the latter peachy skinned and had the most intriguing set of eyes; a perfect combination of gold _and _blue in her big orbs.

On Ji practically knocked Lu Ten off of his feet in enthusiasm, hugging him tight. Kya set Ursa down so she could greet Kuzon. Bumi held up his hand, and Ursa jumped to high five him.

"Young lady," Aang greeted Kya as she threw herself into his open arms. Her siblings decided to copy her, nearly tackling the Avatar after hugging the Kyoshi Warrior. Chuckling, Aang kneels down to wrap his arms around all of them.

"Where are your parents, hm?" he asked the three, balancing Kya and Lu Ten on each knee, and Ursa on his shoulders.

"With Mi Lee in the courtyard. Come on!" Kya hopped up, eagerly pulling Aang up to his feet. Lu Ten grabbed Ty Lee's hand with the same enthusiasm, and she couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

"That's pretty. Where did you find it?" Zuko bent down to his niece's height.

Mi Lee stared blankly at the grass, twiddling the stem of the flower she had just found. Her steel blue eyes lifted to meet his gaze as she shrugged, indifferent. "Around."

Zuko's lips pressed slightly. Yep. She was just like her mother. And he wondered whether or not he should be worried.

"Wanna go feed the turtleducks?" He stood, holding his hand out to her.

He was surprised when she took it, getting to her feet. "They're afraid of me."

Zuko chuckled. "No, they're not. Just give them time. They'll come around eventually."

"Of course you would say that!" she whined, but by then they had reached the pond. The turtleduck family, each taking their turn in feeding off of a slender, olive toned hand, swam away at the sight of Mi Lee. "See?! I _told_ you, Uncle!"

The Fire Lady met her husband's gaze over Mi Lee's shoulder, giggling at the bewildered look on his face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Katara asked her sincerely.

Mi Lee let go of Zuko's hand, crossing her arms stubbornly. She may be just like her mother, but she sure did pick up her stubborness from her uncle. The girl opened her mouth to start whining again when she saw two familiar faces coming around the corner and into the courtyard, followed by the additional three to her cousins.

"Flameo, hotman!"

Gasping, she shot straight for them, Zuko and Katara turning their heads to see what all the fuss was about. Upon seeing their old friends, Katara beamed and a relaxed smile graced Zuko's features. Ty Lee dropped down to her knees and opened her arms just as Mi Lee slammed into her, hugging her tight.

"I'm here, sweetheart," Ty Lee whispered to her, rubbing the younger girl's back in soothing strokes.

"I missed you," Mi Lee whispered back. "I miss my mom. I want to see her but they won't let me."

"I'll talk to them for you, okay? I promise, you'll see mama." Ty Lee kissed the top of her head.

"Mom, Dad, look who's here!" Kya and Lu Ten exclaimed.

"We see." Zuko chuckled as Katara flew into Aang's arms, and nearly got knocked over by Ty Lee in the process.

_"You_ need to stop being strangers and visit more often!" Katara pulled away from Ty Lee's hug when they embraced, holding each other at arms length.

"Sorry? Love you?" Ty Lee grinned sheepishly, and Katara pulled her in for another hug.

"Aang. You can let go now."

"Do I have to?"

"You are making me uncomfortable."

"Say you love me."

"No."

"Okay. Then I guess I'm gonna-" Zuko's arms wrapped back around him, the Fire Lord sighing in what Aang took to be defeat and smiled - but then the hug suddenly got very tight, to the point where it was hard for Aang to breathe. "-_let go now_," Aang wheezed, and Zuko smirked before releasing his friend.

Zuko ruffled Kuzon's hair, picked Bumi up, and wrapped his free arm around On Ji in greeting. "Oh hello."

"Can we play?" Kya piped up.

"Go ahead, sweetie. We'll catch up in a bit," said Katara, and the six children ran off to play together, leaving the four adults by themselves in the courtyard. "Turtleducks?" She grinned at Ty Lee, who beamed back at her, and they set off for the pond, bursting into chatter.

The remaining men looked at each other knowingly.

"Remember that promise you made me?" Zuko asked as they set off for the corridors.

"About me killing you?" Aang chuckled.

"Yeah. About that..." The Fire Lord paused artfully. "I'm still holding you up on that."

The Avatar burst into genuine laughter, and his companion couldn't help but chuckle along.


End file.
